The Katana Sisters of Kihagure
by Earthdancer
Summary: My OC's, the Katana sisters, come to Konoha to partake in the Chuunin exams.


**The Katana Sisters **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Kana sat perched on a high tree branch, barely thick enough to hold her. She was feeling dangerous today, however, and felt like balancing on a frail branch about a hundred or so feet off the ground that could crack any minute, causing in her death.

Then again, the ebony haired girl took risks like this every day. Life was no fun if you played it safe.

Kana's ebony hair was tied into two pigtails by two long ivory ribbons, and it reached about to her shoulders. Her bangs parted to the side and hung over her gleaming hiate, which had the symbol of a single wing on it. She wore a soft ivory collar around her neck, and a tank top that slanted into a point at the bottom. She had two arm bands on the upper part of each arm, one on each, and a black band around her right hand. Kana was right handed, and usually carried her katana in her right hand. She wore sky-blue pants cut in triangle designs at the bottom and traditional wooden sandals.

She carefully brought one hand up to her forehead to shield her eyes from the rising sun. She hated lookout duty. Such a bore. The girl yawned slightly and peered over the treetops, until finally she spotted what she had been looking for.

The village hidden in the leaves…come to think of it, it was smaller than she had imagined the 'great fire village' to be. Although, she couldn't talk trash about Konoha's size, her village, Kihagure, was about half that size.

Luckily for Konoha, appearance never had mattered to the bright blue-eyed girl. Her friend Kira was an excellent example. Kira appeared to be the most delicate and weak member of their team, but in fact she was almost a killer when it came to her parasol jutsus.

Kana pursed her lips together and looked out towards Konoha again. They were actually pretty close. It should take and hour maximum to get there.

"Hurry up Kana, we don't have all day."

Kana's head turned to the voice of her friend Kori from below her. She shut her cerulean eyes and sighed. She then opened her eyes and a look of pure determination spread across the face and she jumped off the flimsy branch, it cracking as she did so, half of the branch falling to the ground below.

The girl fell for a little while before landing on another branch on the tree beside her. At almost inhuman speed she continued to hop down branches between the two trees, until she finally hit the ground gracefully and silently, the only sound were leaves from beneath her feet. She slowly stood up from her crouching position and brushed off her hands.

"Actually, we do. It should only take and hour maximum to get there, unless we travel at Kira's speed, from which it should only take twenty minutes." Kana smiled at the red-eyed girl beside her.

Kira had long jet-black hair that reached to her lower back and two long strands of hair either side braided and tied back into her hair. Kira had blood red eyes, and her right eye was covered by her hiate. She wore a high collar black t-shirt, and a red tank top over that. Underneath her black top she wore a black netted shirt. Kira carried around one katana on her right side and a black parasol in her other hand. She had on a black skirt and a red belt over that. She wore long red socks and black Goth boots. Kira blushed slightly and smiled back.

Just then, the branch that had cracked earlier just happened to hit the blue-eyed girl straight on the head, as if to regain revenge for being broken earlier.

Kana blinked a couple of times and stared blankly ahead of her, before all of a sudden letting out a howl. "Ow!" She shouted loudly. She winced and rubbed her head. "Damn, that hurt."

Kira looked over at Kana and absorbed what had just happened. Then after a few seconds she burst into a fit of giggles. Kana was rubbing her head and she pretended to be mad at Kira, but she too then burst into laughter.

Kori rolled her eyes. She had odd dark blue hair that she tied back into a twist leaving only a few strands in her face. She wore her hiate on her forehead and black rimmed glasses over dark blue eyes. Kori had a blue beaded necklace on and a simple black shirt. Underneath her black shirt she wore a long-sleeved dark blue shirt, and a skirt the same color to match. Over her skirt she wore a black belt and underneath she wore simple black pants and netted socks. She wore simple blue ninja shoes with dark blue cloth over her ankles.

Kori shook her head and smiled. Kana was an absolute klutz. But she and Kira were her best friends and teammates. Together they made up the Katana Sisters of Kihagure. They weren't actually sisters though come to think of it. Kori had a mother and father who were both ANBU back in the village hidden by waterfalls.

Kira had a huge family. Grandparents, brothers, sisters, aunts, you name it. You could call them a clan, but they didn't have any hereditary abilities of whatever, like the Hyuuga clan. Kori was looking forward to battling a Hyuuga.

Then there was Kana, who didn't have any parents. There was a rumor that she was the abandoned child of two Sannin or Kages, but Kori highly doubted that. The only reason that rumor came about was because of Kana's endless supply of chakra. She wasn't hated by the village, but then again, she was never truly accepted either. But, never the less, Kana had always remained positive about everything. She was a good friend to both of her teammates, always had been. Kana was the one who held them all together.

Back when the group had first been assigned they were always viewed as the weakest team. Kori herself could pass all of the tests that were given beforehand, but what was the point? She never really had applied herself back at the academy, hadn't really needed to, she supposed.

Then there was Kira. Kira scored high on all her exams, but she was extremely quiet, and never went beyond what was needed. Her parasol jutsus weren't much excelled either, and she didn't have any special talent she showed to bring to the team.

And finally Kana. Kana was probably the strongest in the class, ranking over girls _and _boys, and she was really intelligent, but she was never appreciated. She worked extremely hard to control her chakra perfectly, get perfect test scores, exceed in every aspect of taijutsu and ninjutsu. But she was seen as an outcast.

So when they were first brought together under Osuma-sensei, everyone else was positive they weren't going to make it. But Kana inspired Kira to shine and exceed in her parasol jutsus, and try her best at everything. She inspired Kori herself to apply herself, and that life was worth giving a damn.

So let's just say when they passed the Genin exam with flying colors as a team, everyone was shocked, except their sensei. Osuma had always believed in the trio, and when they passed the Genin exam he gave them the name Katana Sisters of Kihagure, he claimed they were so close they should be considered sisters. They had become so close in only a short while before the Genin exam. He also taught them to be exceptional with katanas. He even trained Kori herself specially; she learned to handle two katanas because sensei claimed she could do more damage with two instead of one. He claimed it gave her more to focus on.

When Osuma was killed on a mission to the sand country, the three were devastated and refused to have another sensei to replace Osuma. They claimed to the Kage himself that they could teach themselves and become strong together. And Kori never wanted another sensei. Back when they had first graduated from the academy, none of the other Jounin wanted to teach the team.

So from that day they taught each other, learned together. They even granted special permission from the Kage to visit different villages to improve their technique. They became ambassadors for the not well known village, Kiha.

So when Kira heard about the Chuunin exam in Konoha, from her uncle, who had traveled there before, the trio set off immediately.

And now, here they were. The Katana sisters, two-hundred miles away from home, were in the middle of the forest, an hour away from Konoha, and rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. Kori sighed and smiled.

"Damnitt you two, c'mon, I want to become a Chuunin before I'm ninety." She said with as much of an irritated voice as she could muster.

Kana looked up towards her and stifled her giggles. Her eyes widened at the blue-haired girl, feigning shock. "Then we don't have much time!" She gasped. She giggled once more before speeding off out of the clearing and through the trees towards the village hidden in the leaves.

Kira giggled one last time and she and Kori exchange knowing glances. Kira regained her composure and smiled. "Come on Kori, we had better catch Kana before she runs into something."

Kori smiled lightly and chuckled. "Right."

The two koinochis from the village hidden by waterfalls sped after the bright blue-eyed girl with trouble marked all over her.

-Earthdancer

**Word count: **1680

Read and review please, it's appreciated. I know this is an OC story, and most people aren't too keen on those, but I'll try really hard to make it interesting.

Also, here are some reference pictures for the sisters. They are going to be the only original characters.

http://i11. http://i13. may have some other reference picture coming soon. Please don't steal any of these.


End file.
